In My Dreams
by Shakuhachi Jade
Summary: I breathed in his name slowly, shakily – savoring the way the syllables fell from my tongue, through my breath, and gently onto the tender skin of his neck... Kaname/Zero. Yaoi. Now a THREE-shot. PART II POSTED! Betaed by YuuriCullen.
1. x Part I x

A/N: Here is a three-part story from my new favorite fandom, Vampire Knight. It's **shonen-ai **(mostly Zero fantasizing) and this chapter was inspired by too many hours of watching youtube AMVs and listening to t.A.T.u.'s music. The second and third chapters were inspired by my beta, YuuriCullen, and the reviewers' responses. I hope you enjoy...

**~;~In My Dreams~;~**

**~_Part One_~**

**x I x**

"Kaname...?" I breathed in his name slowly, shakily – savoring the way the syllables fell from my tongue, through my breath, and gently onto the tender skin of his neck. He chuckled nearly as soft as my breath at the hesitant question in my quivering voice. Then he hugged me closer, egging me on with silent enthusiasm, and though he said not a word I understood him completely. _"Go on, Zero..."_ his actions seemed to say, _"Take it. I know you want to." _He was intoxicating.

"Ahh..." I sighed; I did not give in, though. My fangs were throbbing so much I was starting to feel dizzy and light-headed, but I refused to take from him unless I was given direct permission. It was an honor-sort-of-thing. If I gave into temptation, it would make me come off as needy or weak, and I couldn't have that. His opinion of me mattered more than that.

"Stop torturing yourself," he said, his low tenor as smooth and rich as espresso, and I could just hear the smile in his voice. "You know masochism doesn't turn me on..."

This time I groaned into his neck. His delicate-but-firm hands snaked their way underneath my uniform jacket to zigzag up and down my chest. My body became a raging river at his touch, and suddenly I couldn't stop shaking. He was trying to force me into taking from him...bastard. Or maybe he just wanted me to beg...

"Kaname, please..." I murmured. Something unstoppable was awakening inside of me. If he continued like this, he really would prove me weak. (But I was _not _weak!) The delicious aroma that always surrounded him when he came to me on nights like these was already impossible to ignore. Up this close... No. I wouldn't last much longer at this rate. "May I...?" I pleaded. "You know I need it..." I mentally told myself I was faking it when I begged those words, but somehow I knew I was lying. My voracious appetite was proof enough, actually.

I felt him nod against me, twice. His hands stopped caressing my chest and appeared at the back of my head. A twinge of pain shot through my senses as he gripped a fist full of my silver hair and pushed my face farther into the crook of his neck. Nearly a direct command.

His pulse sounded so loud up that close... Like the vast, steady thrum of a timpani, his blood invaded my senses so much that I didn't realize when I fell fang-deep into his vein and started sucking his royal blood like a ravenous animal. It wasn't just that the tablets weren't enough; it wasn't only because he tempted fate by allowing me this privilege; it wasn't just lust, or intrigue; and it certainly wasn't bare necessity since Yuuki offered her blood to me, too. Instead, it was a combination of all these things that caused my recklessness and total abandon of self-control. It was all of those reasons, plus the familiar comfort of being able to let down my guard when he held me.

I felt his body grow tense, and I knew that I was nearing the limit of blood I am allotted each month. My eyes flew open and I released him with a shallow gasp. Kaname's breathing had grown quicker than usual, but it was nothing extreme or out of the ordinary. Overall he was fine. He also released the tight grip he'd held on my hair and pushed me back from him. Our eyes met and locked; we stared at each other. Time was suspended for a while until he spoke.

"You did better than last month," he commented, tilting his head coquettishly.

"Shut up," I said, my eyes narrowing a bit. Stupid pureblood was making fun of me...

"That was a _compliment_, Zero. You were...enticing. As usual."

"Uh, thanks."

Kaname nodded his welcome. "Are you satiated enough until next time?"

_No_, my mind argued instantly. _I've been teased. I still want your warm scent all over me; I crave for your skin to create amazing friction against mine; bastard, don't you dare go yet! I want _you_ Kaname! You, damnit! _But of course I didn't tell him this. I nodded dumbly and watched his amused, smiling face turn away from me, gracefully towards the windowsill.

"Good night, then, Zero."

Any sleep I got that night was filled with dreams of coffee-colored hair, burning hazel eyes, and the sweet sounds of a passion that I was beginning to realize would only ever exist there – in my dreams.

~;~

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated. =)


	2. x Part II x

**~;~In My Dreams~;~**

**_~Part Two~_**

**x I I x**

There was absolutely, positively, _alcoholically_ no doubt in Zero's mind that he was severely intoxicated at the moment (and he would tell you honestly – for a vampire, that takes_ a lot_ of beer). The room before him swam in and out of focus like he was looking through a professional camera and trying to get that perfect shot. The only difference here was that he didn't want to focus on anything at all. He was drinking in order to _distract_ his exceptionally focused mind.

The object of his irritation had been haunting his dreams for several months now. He couldn't help it – every time he slept, he imagined sinking his aching canines into that godly neck that flowed rich with the sanguine ambrosia of life itself. His head ached from the very real bloodlust, felt even deep within his slumbering state. It always threatened to overcome him. The night could not help him hold onto his sanity; the walls of his dorm could not hold in the moans that drifted subtly down the halls of Cross Academy.

And as if that weren't bad enough, Kaname's visits were becoming more and more frequent – so much so that Zero was starting to confuse his dreams with reality. Did Kaname seriously kiss him yesterday evening, or was that the start of the prefect's nightly wet fantasy? Had the pureblood's hands roamed so far as just below his belt, or was it all in his head? Zero didn't know. Hell, he didn't _want _to know! He wanted to forget, damnit!

A loose sob choked its way out of Zero's throat. He wasn't sad, but his emotions were strung out with the alcohol and the restless thoughts that refused to be banished even in respect of a delirious haze. Apparently, what he was feeling was deeper than his present comprehension.

"What are you doing, Zero-kun?" a sultry voice intoned. Zero groaned and rolled over on his bed, not wanting to acknowledge his dreams or reality, whichever one happened to be speaking to him at the moment.

But this was _him_; someone he could not possible ignore. He'd come again tonight, whether in the flesh or metaphysical – it did not matter. He'd come again to haunt Zero Kiryuu.

"Leave me alone..." Zero murmured against the pillow. His words sounded slurred to his own ears. "I dun wanna talk to you, stupid pureblood siren..."

"What was that you just called me...?" Kaname inquired politely with a curiously raised eyebrow. His pet chess piece was acting awfully strange tonight...

Zero half-yelled between a groan and a huff, "A stupid pureblood! Arrogant bastard..."

"So I take it you're not in the mood for a..._drink_, seeing as how you've already had several?"

And all of a sudden, there it was. Zero felt his body freeze in tense anticipation. It was the offer that he could neither resist nor refuse – not in dreams, and never in real life. He was trapped instantly by that carefully-placed, innocent-sounding invitation. And he'd totally set himself up for it.

"Stop it..." Zero whispered as he dragged himself up into a sitting position, finally looking at his superior. He held one of his hands limply to the side of his head, running his fingers through his hair in a vain attempt to rid himself of an oncoming migraine. Kaname had pretty much given him direct access, but still... "Why do you torture me like this?"

Kaname smiled. "_Torture_ you? Why you pitiful thing; here I've thought all this time that I was _helping_ you. Without my blood, you might fall to a Level E state, and we couldn't possibly have that—"

"Stop it!" Zero repeated more soberly. "Stop playin' me for a fool! M'not so ignorant that I can't see what you're doin'...even as drunk as I am..."

There was a tangible pause before the enigmatic pureblood placed a finger to his lips and asked, "And what is it that I'm doing, Zero-kun?"

"Teasing me. Confusing me. _Fuckin' _with my goddamn _head_!"

The room lurched suddenly as Zero's inebriated senses overwhelmed him. Yelling like that was going to make him sick if he wasn't careful. Luckily, he caught himself before he swooned forward, but not before his hand flew to his mouth to hold back the vomit that had wormed its way up his throat.

Kaname was at his side in an instant, his hand on Zero's shoulder, his hazel eyes trained on Zero's mauve ones. Time seemed to stretch out infinitely in the few minutes that both vampires took to look at each other. Kaname was happily enjoying a drunken Zero's open, vulnerable stupor; while in return Zero was admiring Kaname's ability to give a rat's ass about his well being. The two broke into simultaneous grins that soon had them laughing together as well in mutual camaraderie.

"Zero?" Kaname finally asked hesitantly.

"Mm?"

"Are you confused because...of the way I've been acting? Around you, I mean. When we're alone..."

Zero paused trying to recollect his thoughts, which were now vastly scattered about his brain, the room, the air, and pretty much anywhere else but where they needed to be. He couldn't come up with anything to say other than the truth, despite his conscience telling him to be wary of what he chose to let the vampire prince know. He said simply, "Yes."

"If I may be so bold as to ask, _why_ are you confused?"

Again, Zero's mind was not working as sharply as it should have been, and so his answer was delayed by the train of thoughts that epically failed to rendezvous. And thus again, he spat out the truth: "There's no fuckin'way you are remotely attracted to me... S'just not possible. I'm a level D; I dig the same girl you do; I hate vampires, including myself, but especially _you_...so how—"

"Do you really?"

"I—do I really what?"

"Hate vampires?"

"…"

_No. _

That simple answer halted anything he was about to throw back at Kaname. His truthfully accurate mind told him exactly what his confused feelings couldn't come up with: that he liked Kaname, actually _liked_ him. "Um, I guess...n-not..."

"Splendid..." Kaname's voice dropped so quickly that Zero had no time to think about what the pureblood was about to do. All he could do was hold on for the ride.

A body practically humming with power gently eased Zero backwards onto the bed until he was lying flat and helpless beneath Kaname. From his peripheral vision Zero could see the walls slowly moving – no doubt an illusion created by the alcohol. Or maybe it was Kaname's own doing...? His reaction was the same either way; chills fled over Zero's ghostly pale skin, causing him to shiver and close his eyes. This wasn't a dream. He could _feel _the pureblood this time. He could taste him on the air, could hear the ruffle of his immaculate jacket as it was gradually de-buttoned and cast aside, could see dangerous flecks of crimson dot those beautiful hazel eyes, alight with lust and hunger and power and..._something _else that Zero couldn't quite pinpoint. Kaname was truly a breathtaking creature to behold.

But as Zero took every ounce of the pureblood into his alcohol-infused senses, another feeling registered in his mind – one that he wasn't used to feeling too often.

Fear. Bone-deep fear was what rendered him breathless, Zero realized, not Kaname's other-worldly beauty. He was afraid that he'd let Kaname in too close this time, that he'd purposefully distanced himself from the pureblood for a reason, and now while his guard was down he'd been seduced, and worse – trapped, not because of his inability to fight, but because of the idiotic, drunken stupor he'd brought upon himself in the first place. He had inadvertently made himself into the one thing he had always tried so hard to avoid, especially around the pureblood:

He was _weak_.

In less than half a heartbeat Kaname's nimble hands had Zero's jacket _and _hisunder-vest completely open. His predatory gaze quickly made mince-meat out of Zero's plain white shirt, tearing it to paper-thin shreds with merely a glance. The fabric strips fell around the two vampires like freshly falling snow. Zero shuddered violently, though not because of the atmosphere. Kaname actually looked...hungry.

"I never said I liked you..." Zero whispered, his voice scratchy and soundless, betraying his fear to his adversary. Kaname wrapped both of his hands around Zero's neck. He gently squeezed...

Zero's world turned black for a mere moment before it registered that Kaname was only teasing him again. He heard a dark chuckle issue forth from a throat that just begged to be bitten. "You had no need to."

"Well, I _don't_ then..."

"Do not lie to me, Zero." Those lithe hands drifted slowly down from Zero's neck, across his collar bones, over his nipples... "It's quite obvious when you do." ...down his stomach, below his navel...

"Shut up!"

Another mischievous chuckle.

Zero couldn't breathe. Kaname seemed very content to just half-sit, half-lay on him the rest of the night, touching him, raising his body temperature to well over what was needed for foreplay. If that was what the pureblood had come after, he could have had it half an hour ago and been well on his merry way back to the night dorms. This apparently wasn't the case.

"Do you like me too, then?" Zero quietly said. Somehow he managed to make his voice rise just above a whisper. Maybe his strength was returning...

Kaname stopped his ministrations and peered down at Zero. A divine predator, he was. "I suppose you could say that. If I _dis_liked you, then I obviously would not want to _help _quell those nasty bloodfits of yours, now would I?"

"No..."

"Right. And..." Kaname opened his mouth as if to add something more, but he paused, then turned his loose-ended sentence into an excited grin. "Are you still thirsty, Zero-kun?"

All he could do was nod helplessly. The migraine he'd been trying to fight back before had returned tenfold because of Kaname's close proximity. The blood pulsing just underneath the other vampire's skin made Zero's head pulse as well. Kaname asked softly, "Are you still scared?"

Scared? Of course he was scared; scared of what might happen tonight, scared of what Kaname might do, scared that Kaname might _leave_, scared of the lack of his own control, scared of...of the situation in general... Kaname couldn't have asked a more obvious question!

So again Zero nodded while the pureblood fully assessed the aching need growing in his new lover's lavender eyes. He had no urge to consume human liquors, as Zero did; he had all the intoxication he could ever need lying hungry and helpless beneath him. (A pretty pet chess piece, indeed.)

"Are you comfortable with your sexuality, Zero-kun?" Kaname asked huskily, tracing lazy circles on Zero's chest. The hunter vaguely wondered if they were playing some variation of Twenty Questions.

But Zero couldn't speak at the moment, let alone answer a serious question. Deep in his mind an instinctual mantra was being repeated over and over like some sort of tribal chant: _Pure blood... Pureblood... Pure. Blood. _Again and again and again. Kaname saw the echoes of this on Zero's face and smiled brilliantly. "I thought so, too."

Kaname's hand dipped easily below Zero's belt where it quickly resumed its circle tracing in other, more sensitive areas. Zero moaned, his eyes slipping in and out of thirsty and pleading. But as much as Kaname was enjoying himself, he had offered the poor thing a drink. He couldn't take it back (he didn't want to); among many other admirable qualities, Kaname was as good as his word. He leaned forward, and as he did so he disintegrated his own shirt in a similar fashion to how he'd gotten rid of Zero's. He pressed his chest against the prefect's and sighed at the immense warmth he felt there. Now his neck was merely inches from the other vampire's quivering lips.

"Bite me," Kaname instructed in a whisper, his husky words hypnotic and dominant, "Do it hard, like I know you want to with Yuuki... Bite _me_ in the way that you can't bite her... Suck _my _blood harder than you'd ever dare suck hers... Do it!"

The throbbing in Zero's fangs was so intense that it sent electric waves straight to his groin (which also took part in painful throbbing), and nausea straight to his stomach. The permission granted to him was only understood after a few moments of hanging suspended in time while the rest of the world ceased to exist. Zero felt numb.

And then he felt _lust, _bothheavy and demanding.

The silver-haired hunter tore into Kaname's alabaster neck with a force that even startled the pureblood himself. He cried out in a delightfully surprised whimper as Zero's elongated fangs pierced his skin. One of his hands flew to Zero's shoulder where he steadied himself in his swoon, while the other instinctively gripped the one thing closest to it.

The chain reaction that this caused was devastating. When Kaname's grip tightened, Zero bit harder, and deeper – just as Kaname had told him to. But as Zero's canines sank in nearly to his gums, Kaname's whimpers turned into soft cries (of enjoyment, mind you), and his previously inert grip started to rhythmically move... The pureblood, too lost in his own ecstasy, hardly noticed his unattended arousal pressing tightly against his uniform trousers.

But Zero did. Zero felt Kaname, hard against his upper thigh, and it made him dizzy with heat, lust, _need_. The friction between them escalated further when Zero began to greedily lap from the wound he had so obediently inflicted. Their moans and cries floated unnoticed down the main corridor of the sun dorms. Zero had never felt so amazing in all of his life.

And just as the moment seemed to last forever, it was over all too soon. The two vampires shared a violent shudder that rocked their cores and left them breathless, but it was brief. After an age of stunned silence, Kaname shakily pushed at Zero's shoulder, signaling for him to stop biting or sucking or whatever he was still doing; it was over.

But Zero did not move. He was being very, very motionless, and just a little _too_ breathless…

Kaname frowned. "Zero-kun, please stop immediately. You're going to put a crick in my neck..." Still, Zero did not move.

At the same time the pureblood was about to start feeling worried, Zero let the breath he had apparently been holding out into the longest sigh Kaname had ever heard. And it wasn't a "tired" sigh, nor was it a "relieved" sort of sigh. It was the kind of sigh that said, "I-am-so-fucking-annoyed-at-you-right-now-but-this-is-the-only-thing-that-I-have-the-energy-left-to-do-so-fuck-you-and-what-the-hell-did-I-just-do-anyway?" For some strange reason, the fact that Zero sighed _that_ way made Kaname's lips twitch into a giddy smile. He was glad that Zero couldn't see his face; what would his rival think if he knew that Kaname thought his aggravation was _cute_?

"I…" Zero mumbled, "…feel so…so wasted…"

Kaname laughed and gently pushed the prefect back into a laying position, ignoring the blood on his shoulder and faint dampness in his pants. (The remnants of Zero's erection had already dried on his hand and would easily flake off or be washed off soon.)

He _was_ slightly surprised, however, at the crazed expression that bloomed on Zero's face when he tried to stand and leave. "Zero…?" he said, pausing at the bedside, "Is something wrong?" The silver-haired boy was clinging to his trouser's pocket like a lifeline.

"You're…not a dream? Are you?"

_His eyes…_ Kaname wondered if the haunted look in his Knight's eyes was caused by something deeper than just their newly formed relationship. A second longer staring into them and he was all but convinced. Kaname determined that he definitely wanted to know more about Zero Kiryuu; after all, he had his own share of demons hounding him as well.

"No, Zero. It was real this time. Everything is all right…" He brushed the palm of his hand across Zero's forehead, wiping away perspiration. Poor thing had broken into a cold sweat from being startled so suddenly… The hunter's haunted lavender eyes slowly faded back into hazy, mellow normalcy while Kaname soothingly touched his face. He hadn't meant to startle Zero, he really hadn't… Pretty pet…

Zero didn't remember falling asleep that night (actually, he didn't remember a great dealof what happened that night…), but he did remember sharing an intimate moment with the perfect prince of all pureblooded vampires. He remembered trying to be himself for Kaname, including all of the good and bad qualities that came along with being so open – honest, brave, sexy, scared, passionate, pissed off, _weak_… He remembered…well, he _thought_ he remembered seeing a look in Kaname's eyes, a look that mirrored his own, a look with all of those powerful, frightening emotions that he, too, kept locked up and hidden from everyone else – even Yuuki. He thought he remembered Kaname telling him goodnight, and quietly jumping out the window, just the same as he had several other times before.

But then again, Zero was so drunk that the entire night could have been a dream. He didn't remember falling asleep because at some point he had passed out. And he didn't remember passing out either, of course, because he was so drunk.

The only way he would know for sure would be to talk to Kaname sober. Zero distinctlyremembered that Kaname hadn't drunk anything that night, and therefore he would know if they really did…do what he _thought_ they did…or if Zero was just a drunken, horny bastard who lived in his dreams. Kaname would know; he had to.

---;---;---;---

A/N: ZOMG, I finally finished this! (I'm sorry it took forever, but anyone who reads my stories MUST be used to it by now…XD).

As you just read, this is really quite a long chapter, and it's also written in a different tense than the first, but I did both of those things on purpose. There will be one more part to this story, however part three won't be half as long as this one was because I am going to write it in a similar fashion as part one. (I thought a trilogy sounded fun, and I have nearly achieved my goal! YAY!)

**COOKIES TO MY BETA, ****_YuuriCullen_**, for having been so supportive of me (and not to mention goldenly patient). In a way, this story is dedicated to her because it was her review that sparked the inspiration for the second and third parts. So thank you, but also thanks to _everyone else_ who left me a review. You guys are extra awesome, and as a reward I will try to have part three finished and betaed by the end of the month (but that is by no means a promise).

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. (This is probably the first thing I have written that I am _honestly_ proud of…) Constructive comments are most welcomed.

~;~Shaku


End file.
